Solo un poco de Tensión
by NellieLovet
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - Toddy tiene... un poco de tensión


**

* * *

**

**Solo un poco de Tensión**

**Autor: Scrumpet

* * *

**

_--_

_Sweeney Todd no había tenido sexo en quince años. Esa era la verdad… la larga… dolorosa… dura… verdad…_

_--_

El Sr. Todd se retorció en la mesa tratando de concentrarse en comer la asquerosamente grumosa sopa que la Sra. Lovett le había preparado para comer. Cruzó las piernas… y entonces las descruzó… y las volvió a cruzar de nuevo, intentando conseguir una posición cómoda en el banco de madera. La Sra. Lovett estaba apoyada en el mostrador, mirándole con las cejas levantadas. Ella nunca le había visto tan nervioso antes, y este era el hombre el cual cortaba las gargantas de sus clientes y la iba a tener metiéndolos en empanadas y tartas de por vida.

"¿Está bien, Sr. T?" preguntó mientras él se removía en el banco.

"Sí", la cortó, obligándose a quedarse quieto y tomar un sorbo del líquido marrón-verde que era su almuerzo.

La Sra. Lovett se encogió. "Si las costuras de la entrepierna de su pantalón están flojas de nuevo, puedo coserlos otra vez, usted sabe…"

"Caaalleeese", Dijo el Sr. Todd de mal humor, mirando alrededor en la tienda vacía como si esperase que algún cliente apareciera y se riera de él.

"Solo estaba diciendo… porque usted se remueve como si tuviera siete patas atascadas…"

"¡ESTOY INTENTANDO COMER MI SOPA!" le gritó, y ella se volvió a encoger y lo abandonó con su almuerzo, desapareciendo en sus cuartos.

El Sr. Todd verdaderamente estaba actuando de forma _muy _rara… incluso más extrañamente de lo usual. Él parecía estar extrañamente distraído de encontrar y matar al Juez. Lo cual era un cambio a algo desacostumbrado, pues hacía solo unas semanas que ella no podía hacerlo callar acerca del maldito Juez… sangriento Turpin… maldito…

Ella hizo una pausa vagamente delante del espejo y se acarició el pelo. Dios, el hombre era un enigma para ella. Arrugó los labios y satisfecha fue a su sillón favorito (el de la sala). Todos los días ella cocinaba su comida, limpiaba sus aposentos, cosía sus calcetines (que siempre tenían agujeros), limpiaba las manchas de sangre de sus camisas (que parecían haberse puesto de moda) y, diablos, ella incluso le bañaba de vez en cuando, teniendo que estar encima de él para que se bañase (N/T: esta frase ultima la he cambiado un poco, porque no se entendía bien, pero dice eso básicamente. Es que Swee es un guarro xDDD) Ella tenía un vertiginoso sentimiento materno de lavarle los oídos y de cepillar bien su enmarañada melena, pero era poco probable que el barbero diabólico de la Calle Fleet le permitiese a alguien lavarle los oídos. ¡Y que no daría ella por cortarle el pelo! El solo cortarle dulcemente las puntas o un poco menos haría maravillas en su imagen. Es tan difícil intimidar cuando te has cortado las puntas. Ella aún podría enderezarlo con su hierro…

Felizmente ignorando el secreto de que la Sra. Lovett quería estilizarle las puntas del pelo (N/T: En realidad pone "Blissfully ignorant of Mrs. Lovett's secret desire to style his hair into a bowl cut" pero Bowl cut no se qué significa, así que lo dejo como "Las puntas"), Sweeney Todd estaba aún en la habitación de al lado, contento por la ausencia de la Sra. Lovett pero no menos incómodo. Miró detenidamente a su alrededor, la tienda estaba completamente vacía y tampoco había nadie fuera que pudiese invadir la paz de aquél momento. Con un vistazo furtivo a la puerta por donde había desaparecido la Sra. Lovett, miró a las costuras de su entrepierna, aunque no fueran precisamente las costuras lo que le daban pena. ¿Seguramente no le dolería si él… disminuyese… la… uh… dígase "tensión" un poco mientras la Sra. Lovett estaba ausente…? Despreocupadamente quitó una de las manos del tablero…

La Sra. Lovett le echó un vistazo al reloj. Supuso que ya debería ir y limpiar el almuerzo del Sr. Todd. Él ya debería haber terminado, y además, si él no volvía pronto a su tienda, ella no tendría carne en un par de días.

Cerrando su periódico se puso de pie. Se echó otro vistazo en el espejo antes de abandonar sus cuartos (su cuarto). No podía evitarlo, el Sr. Todd la ponía nerviosa y a nadie le gusta una dependienta despeinada (N/T: Lo siento mucho xDD pero es que esto es bastante irónico, porque ella siempre está despeinadísima xDDD) Con un último toque cariñoso en su pelo salió de la sala.

"Estaba pensando que pronto podría comprar algo de harina, Sr. – Oh, _Dios _mío."

--

La Sra. Lovett pensaba que debía romper el silencio pronto. Estaba sentada en frente del Sr. Todd en su sala. Él miraba determinadamente sus uñas, con el pelo escondiendo su cara cual adolescente que intenta evitar el contacto visual.

"Venga, venga, es perfectamente natural," dijo ella con dulzura, y él le dio una mirada tan siniestra que ella tuvo que morderse el labio e intentar otro acercamiento. "Bien… esto es… comprensible. Usted estuvo desterrado durante quince años… quiero decir, si yo-"

Él hizo un sonido de ahogamiento estrangulado en su garganta y ella se volvió a morder el labio. Eso no ayudaba.

"Bien. Mírelo de esta forma…" Vaciló. ¿Cómo podía hacérselo ver? Ella le había pillado… haciendo eso bajo la mesa de su cocina… "¿Esto es… natural?" ofreció débilmente.

Él limpió su garganta, parecía no inclinado a hablar.

"Bien… si usted ha acabado su almuerzo… también puede… irse arriba" dijo finalmente. Jamás lo había visto tan rojo en su vida. Le parecía increíble que en su piel blanca como la muerte pudiese brillar un rojo tan brillante.

Apenas terminó la frase, él ya había desparecido en la escalera cual gato asustado. Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza; si no era una cosa era la otra. ¿Con la tentativa de matar a medio Londres y alimentarle, y teniendo un barbero asesino con problemas hormonales demasiado estimulado, cuándo se suponía que tendría ella un momento para sí misma? Suspiró… Allí no había sitio para un antagonista…

--

Qué humillante. No, no, era peor de lo que eso… era… TAN HUMILLANTE. Con un gruñido frustrado el Sr. Todd pateó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y fue a su ventana favorita.

Estúpida mujer. Siempre llegaba en el peor momento. Le había cogido… le había pillado… haciendo _eso _bajo la mesa. Ah, esto era… demasiado vergonzoso. Debería haber esperado, o al menos retirarse a sus habitaciones. Incluso hubiese podido levantarse al ver llegar un cliente pero ella… ella pensaría que él era un lunático (con las navajas como fetiche y asesino de masas y todo…) pero ahora… ahora ella pensaría que él era un extraño pervertido… Eso sonaba estúpido incluso en su cabeza… él _era _un extraño pervertido… pero él no quería que nadie lo supiese… Bueno, hablando estrictamente él era un extraño 'insatisfecho'.

Mirando oscuramente por la ventana se preguntó si podría volver a mirarla a la cara alguna vez.

--

La Sra. Lovett cayó en su cama a las 10:00 sintiéndose como si solo hubiese corrido 10 millas. Teniendo al Sr. Todd viviendo encima de ella era como tener a un joven adolescente en la casa, escondiéndose y frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba por su ventana todo el día. Un joven adolescente que de vez en cuando le enviaba cuerpos de sus clientes medio afeitados para que ella los metiese en sus tartas.

Con un suspiro agotado, se acercó a su mesilla de noche y apagó la vela, dejándolo todo en una dichosa oscuridad. Se metió en la cama, cubriéndose entera y con un parpadeo, cerró los ojos. Estaba tan cansada que apenas se enteró de cuando se había dormido.

De mientras, un piso arriba cierto barbero homicida no podía dormir. Su dolor había vuelto y estar en la cama mirando fijamente al techo no ayudaba. Él no había dormido bien en años, pero la poca posibilidad que tenía de echar una cabezada era disminuida por su intesta incomodidad. Retorciéndose en las mantas pensó en terminar lo que no había terminado en la cocina de la Sra. Lovett. Se abatió en la oscuridad. ¿Es esto a lo que se reducía Sweeney Todd? ¿Aliviando sus propias tensiones cual adolescente sobre-estimulado? ¡Esto no es lo que se supone que un asesino de masas tiene que hacer!

Con una final y desesperada decisión decidió dejar su cama y aventurarse a bajar. Él no podía dormir, él no podía relajarse. Estaba demasiado lleno de una tensión inflexible que tenía que resolver si quería volverse a dormir.

--

La Sra. Lovett dormía plácidamente cerca de una hora después cuando escuchó un ruido fuera de su habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron volando y se congeló en el mismo sitio donde estaba tumbada. Cuando se vive sola en una ciudad como Londres una aprende a dormir ligeramente y a guardar una pistola cerca de su cama. Se quedó inmóvil, apenas atreviéndose a moverse. Ella sabía que era imposible que algún ladrón hubiese encontrado la forma de asaltar su tienda, y Señor, si era un ladrón probablemente había escogido la casa equivocada para robar, pero de todos modos, su corazón se aceleró. Quizás solo era Toby viniendo a su cama, lo cual era a menudo debido a sus pesadillas sobre el Hospicio. Pero por lo general un grito solía avisar de que pronto llegaría a su habitación.

Podría escuchar los suaves pasos justo al otro lado de su puerta y la mano en la perilla. Pensó desesperadamente en coger la pistola que tenía en la mesilla de noche. ¿Podría llegar a ella a tiempo? La puerta se abrió-

"¡Oh! Dulce Señor misericordioso- ¿Sr. Todd?" Se incorporó en un suspiro, al ver la oscura figura plantada en su puerta, el cual le había llevado unos momentos reconocer.

"¡Shhh! ¿Por qué todos esos gritos?" gruñó.

"No se ofenda, Sr. T pero despertar y encontrarle a usted espiando al otro lado de la puerta es suficiente para hacer a los muertos volver a la vida" dijo ella, sacudió la cabeza.

"No importa" respondió rotundamente. Enfiló la habitación y la Sra. Lovett encendió la vela de la mesilla de noche para dar un poco de luz.

El Sr. Todd está totalmente vestido y mira atípicamente la habitación de la Sra. Lovett. De repente, ella se dio cuenta de que solo vestía un camisón. Podría haberse preparado para vivir con un soltero, pero no se había dado cuenta. Cogió una bata del armario al salir de la cama y se la pudo. El Sr. Todd evitaba mirarla a los ojos y estaba muy concentrado en la hebilla de su cinturón.

"¿Así que qué quiere?" preguntó la Sra. Lovett. "Si es acerca de usted-sabe-qué entonces debería cerrar la puerta porque Toby está justo en el pasillo,"

El Sr. Todd dio una sacudida y cerró la puerta apresuradamente. La Sra. Lovett le vio hacerlo nervioso. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con el pequeño… "episodio" en su tienda.

"Estaba…" se quebró, apartándose su pelo nerviosamente. "Yo estaba…"

Se sentía incomodo donde estaba, jugando con la manga de su camisa. Apenas sabía porque había venido. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Era una locura. ¡Era ridículo! Debía largarse a su habitación y acabar con su propia incapacidad de mantener en los pantalones…

"Sr. T…" comentó la Sra. Lovett de repente, mirándole de frente. "¿Hay agua hay alrededor o qué?"

El Sr. Todd miró hacia abajo. Oh, mierda…

--

La Sra. Lovett no era quién para juzgar. Después de todo, el pobre hombre había estado 15 años en prisión y _era _un hombre, después de todo. Pero esos días el parecía totalmente tenso, más que de costumbre. Por Dios, lo que ella no quería era a un sexualmente tenso Sweeney Todd en sus manos… Pero ella no sabía si dispuesta a actuar como una… "vía de escape", que él pudiese utilizar en cualquier momento si le apetecía… bueno… vale… sí. A ella no le importaría en lo absoluto, pero era demasiado orgullosa para admitírselo sin estar él sobrio…

El Sr. Todd estaba ahora sentado en su mesa, parecía profundamente avergonzado. La Sra. Lovett se vistió rápidamente y salió a encontrarse al Sr. Todd, que la espiaba desde la mesa. Ella traía un vaso y una botella de ginebra. Pobre… primero su esposa, entonces su hija y ahora esto…

"Aquí tiene, amor" dijo felizmente, dejando en la mesa la ginebra enfrente de él.

Él gruñó, sin mirarla a los ojos. No tocó el vaso.

"Beba, querido" le urgió.

Él se encogió, tomando el vaso perezosamente y tocándolo con los labios. La Sra. Lovett le miró expectante.

"Continúe…" dijo suavemente al ver como vacilaba, con el vaso todavía en sus labios. La miró detenidamente con cautela, y finalmente, con cuidado, tomó un sorbo.

La Sra. Lovett sonrió con satisfacción ligeramente y se echó a sí misma un poco de ginebra.

_Poco después…_

El Sr. Todd rió tonta e histéricamente mientras trataba de equilibrase en una cuerda floja imaginaria de la que él se había convencido que estaba dibujada bajo el suelo de la Sra. Lovett. La Sra. Lovett estaba demasiado borracha como para pararle de hacer semejante cosa. Le miraba desde su mesa para cocina mientras el bebido barbero se tambaleaba sobre "la cuerda floja", sus botas se resbalaban peligrosamente en todas direcciones.

"Mi…re…me…" pronunció mal, intentando mantener el equilibrio asombrado sobre las piedras. "Me… balanceo… ¡mire!"

"No… usteddno…" dijo ella arrastrando las palabras, inclinándose pesadamente sobre la mesa, su vestido estaba cada vez más y más bajo.

Sr. Todd dio un aullido cuando él cayó de su 'cuerda floja' al suelo. Se retorció en el suelo, su mirada de euforia fue reemplazada por una de alarma asustada.

"Me… caí" le aulló a ella. "Ayúdeme… ¡me caí!"

La Sra. Lovett se agachó y pasó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, arrastrándolo y empujándolo hasta la mesa. Ella se reía con tanta fuerza que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Ella cayó sobre el Sr. Todd y a él le dio un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo.

"Dios, señor… Usted… pesa… mucho…" pronunció mal ella, sin alejarse del Sr. Todd, el cual se había caído contra la mesa y tenía las manos alrededor de la cintura de ella.

"Mentira" se quejó él.

"Usted es…" ella le insistió.

"Estoy… solo… un poco… tenso" él tergiversó, parpadeó ligeramente, obviamente despertando más de lo creíble. Debajo de la superficie burbujeaban solo quince años de tensión sexual y la Sra. Lovett era la única salida que él tenía. Le pareció improbable a la Sra. Lovett el tener nunca una oportunidad mejor y la ginebra hizo que besar al Sr. Todd pareciese inevitable. Y ella lo hizo.

Y él la correspondió. Tan ávido y hambriento que extrajo sangre de su labio inferior, pero ella no se preocupó, siempre había soñado con que el Sr. Todd la besaba y ella finalmente lo hacía… La empujó contra la mesa, atrapándola con sus musculosos brazos y todavía atacando su boca con un fervor borracho y feroz. A ella le dolía, sus dientes devastaban sus labios y la mesa cortaba su carne, pero ella no podía parar. E incluso si lo intentaba, entonces pensaba que él la dominaría, ahora él estaba fuera de control. Ahora, su tensión sexual salía; cada deseo que él había mantenido lejos durante todos estos años ahora estaba siendo liberado con vehemencia furiosa. La empujó más fuerte contra la mesa, inclinándose tan pesadamente que casi se derrumbaba encima de ella. El Sr. Todd se sentía como alguien al que acababan de empujar contra una roca. Como caía rápida e incontrolablemente. No podía para y el no podía impedirse el violar a la Sra. Lovett. Su cerebro estaba tan borroso… tan vago y borracho que apena era consciente de lo que hacía.

"Señora… Lovett" arrastró las palabras contra su cuello. Ella tembló.

"Está… borracho" silbó ella en su frente.

"Mentira" masculló él, comenzado a desenlazar las cuerdas de su corsé.

--

El Sr. Todd se levantó pronto al día siguiente y tuvo que saltar de la cama y lanzarse a la cocina para vomitar en una tina, que por lo general, estaba reservada para las pieles de patatas. Esto le hizo preguntarse por un momento el porqué de que los transeúntes le mirasen fijamente horrorizados, y entonces comprendió que no llevaba ni un hilo de ropa. Con un aullido, tropezó en el cuarto tratando de cubrirse como podía. Se apresuró al cuarto de la Sra. Lovett y entró cerrando la puerta de golpe, apoyándose y respirando ásperamente. Él se deslizó hasta el suelo, llevándose las rodillas a la barbilla. Esto era tan raro… Entonces, con un flash, se dio cuenta de donde estaba. ¡En el dormitorio de la Sra. Lovett! Oh, Dios. ¿¡Qué le estaba pasando!?

Se irguió totalmente y miró fijamente a la figura oscura ahora despierta en su cama y que le devolvía la mirada con aspecto divertido, casi descabellado.

"Buenos día, Sr. T" dijo ella dulcemente sin oculta su obvio placer al encontrarle mirándola, desnudo y sonrojado como un colegial.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" demandó, cubriéndose con las manos.

"Oh… no puedo recordarlo," dijo la Sra. Lovett lamentablemente, aunque interiormente con alegría.

"Bueno… bueno… ¡es obvio lo que pasó!" balbuceó apresurándose a cubrirse con su camisa desechada.

"Nosotros… nosotros…" Él aún no podía creerse lo que quería decir.

"Vale. ¿Entonces por qué pregunta?" preguntó ella intensamente, saliendo de la cama y cogiendo su camisón.

"Como… como… por qué…" Se quebró mirándola escandalizado.

"¿Desayuno?" dijo la Sra. Lovett alegremente. "¿O prefiere algo más fuerte?"

"¡Dios, no! ¡Estoy de eso saciado!" escupió.

"Sí, claro…" Ella refunfuñó mientras se ataba el traje. "Bien, ¿viene usted a desayunar o qué?"

Él no replicó. Luchó para ponerse la camisa.

"Bueno. Le dejaré entonces, amor" dijo ella por fin, yendo al pomo de la puerta. "A propósito, hoy usted parece mucho mejor. No tan… tenso," le guiñó un ojo al frustrado barbero y se fue.

El Sr. Todd la miró con cara de alguien al cual le han golpeado con un pescado putrefacto. Ella era de verdad una moza astuta, una vieja moza a veces…

_El Final_


End file.
